theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
October 20, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:26 Dragonian King hi lily so i heard u liek mudkipz i mean its your birthday in two days 6:27 Flower1470 Hey Silly lol yep 6:27 Dragonian King happy early birthday 6:27 Flower1470 Ty 6:27 Dragonian King maybe i should get you a present on webkinz if im not too lazy and get on lol 6:28 Flower1470 :P you dont have to I dont really know why we celebrate birthdays anyway 6:29 Dragonian King me neither but i'm glad we do :D 6:29 Flower1470 im another year older. woo heres to another year of misery just sayin' 6:29 Dragonian King meh i like getting presents :P 6:31 Flower1470 I dont get many presents anymore 6:31 Dragonian King THATS TERRIBLE! :O 6:31 Flower1470 most of my family members are just like "here, take this random 10 dollar bill I found in my pocket. o and happy birthday" My aunt gave me 8 dollars yesterday XD 6:32 Dragonian King lol must've been random then 6:32 Flower1470 "Do you even want the card? Or should I just give the money to you?" My family is insane anyway, so its really no surprise 6:33 Dragonian King if you want i can talk my parents into adopting you lol i could even convince them to throw in peep and will 6:33 Flower1470 :rofl: We caught our family's crazy You dont want us. trust me. 6:34 Dragonian King okay lol tbh i don't know how we could fit three more kids into our house (rofl) and i have no idea how my mom could homeschool three more kids either (rofl) 6:34 Flower1470 Although I'd gladly go. If you have good health insurance, of course 6:34 Dragonian King and i used rofl two times in a row (rofl) 6:35 Flower1470 :P I'm pretty independent when it comes to school but anyway 6:35 Dragonian King i am too soooo whats up 6:37 Flower1470 right now im doing daily activities on Kinz You are now away. Loving77 has joined the chat. 7:01 Loving77 Hey hey hey 7:01 Dragonian King sup contuitus ... You are no longer away. 7:10 Flower1470 Sup Peep 7:12 Dragonian King silent sam You are now away. 7:17 Loving77 boop 7:17 Dragonian King boop brb back boop Dragonian King has left the chat. 7:43 Loving77 NO COME BACK You are no longer away. 7:46 Flower1470 lol You are now away. Dragonian King has joined the chat. You are no longer away. 8:29 Flower1470 Wb 8:30 Dragonian King ty you guys are awfully quiet 8:31 Loving77 Because there is nothing to talk about 8:31 Flower1470 ^ Unless, of course, you'd like to hear me sing Halfway to forever 8:33 Loving77 Let's talk about how disappointing the new Spongebob Halloween special was. 8:34 Dragonian King okay 8:34 Flower1470 I didnt see it 8:34 Dragonian King Spongebob Squarepants is such a disappointing show they've stunk since the first episode of season one 8:34 Flower1470 :O !!! 8:34 Loving77 :O DUDE GRR 8:34 Flower1470 COME ON NOW 8:35 Dragonian King what i thought we were talking about how disappointing spongebob was 8:35 Loving77 NO 8:35 Dragonian King what were we talking about then? 8:35 Loving77 We were talking about the new episode. Which could have been better 8:36 Dragonian King oh okay the new episode was so disappointing just like every other episode they've made since season one :rflol: 8:36 Loving77 OK BE THAT WAY Silly do you have any idea how long ago the first episode aired? 8:39 Dragonian King 2013 years ago You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:41 Flower1470 It's 6 months older than I am 8:42 Loving77 Lily did you know that the first Spongebob Halloween special aired October 28, 1999? 8:43 Flower1470 that ping phrase noise still scares me XD and no, i didnt I was 6 days old lol 8:43 Dragonian King lol 8:44 Loving77 I miss old Spongebob If it hadn't gotten so bad we probably wouldn't be watching Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal lol 8:46 Dragonian King brb 8:48 Loving77 SpongeBob: Hey, what do you know? I scared him! Everyone runs out screaming It worked, Patrick. I scared everybody! • Patrick: Yeah, I guess it was your pink hat. • SpongeBob: Pink hat? Oh, that's not a hat. That's my brain. • Patrick: Oh. out screaming. • SpongeBob: Don't worry, it grows back!. You are now away. 8:49 Dragonian King back You are no longer away. 8:51 Flower1470 http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/Chat Moments/matingcall_zps54dc1eaa.png 8:51 Loving77 Lily this is going to be my next avatar :P : http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vlcsnap-2011-05-18-13h33m13s237.png 8:52 Flower1470 LOL PEEP 8:54 Loving77 Mr. Krabs: That sounded like hatch doors! repeatedly Do you smell it? That smell. A kind of smelly smell. A smelly smell that smells... smelly. eyes Anchovies. Squidward: What? Mr. Krabs: ANCHOVIES! get out of the buses and rush inside the Krusty Krab, crowding, repeating the word "meep" over and over again I loved the anchovies :P 8:55 Flower1470 XD I was thinking Rei's hair is halloween-ish You should just keep him 8:56 Loving77 Rei is evil too 8:56 Flower1470 Ya know, with the orange and stuff. He's creepy like Hsalloween too Halloween* i gtg ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:October 2013